


The Last

by Silvaimagery



Series: The Red Bullet [2]
Category: BTS (Bangtan Sonyeondan), Jackson Wang - Fandom, K-pop, RPF - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha/omega verse, Appa Yoongi, Comfort, Eomma Jin, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Jikook (Kookmin), Language, Love, M/M, Maknae Jimin, Romance, Sexual Tension, Violence, namson, vhope - Freeform, yoonjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had not been my first but I knew in my soul that he was the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Min Yoongi aka Agust D
> 
> YomYomi wanted more YoonJin and I took it as an opportunity to expand on the first story. So, here you go. Enjoy.

There had been a lot omegas back when I had been an underground rapper. It had never been anything serious to me, they had just been an outlet for the excess aggressiveness I brought with me once I stepped off the stage.

I didn’t used to take it out in a sexual manner but after going in and out of jail for fighting in the streets, I found a different way to deal with my anger: I fucked it out of my system and then I walked away. Simple.

Sometime the omegas got attached but that wasn’t my problem. I told them right off that it was just sex, nothing more.

I didn’t want a nice little obedient omega hanging off my arm. I didn’t need a bitch trying to dictate my life or demand things that I was unwilling to give.

I didn’t commit to anything but my music. Period.

When I auditioned to be a part of a new hip hop group, I was told I would be bonded to an omega. It was one of the conditions. It pissed me off at first but then I just laughed it off and I agreed because I knew it was never going to happen.

Eventually they would realize that I didn’t want an omega and they would leave me alone. 

Once I was officially in, I packed the few things I owned and I moved into the four bedroom condo.

It sure as hell was better than the alleys I sometimes slept in.

I was the first to move in and I pick the room with the best view of the city. If the others didn’t like it then they could deal with it. 

I spend the first night trying to get out of the underground rapper mentality and into the hip hop genre. I write bits and pieces of songs before sleeping for thirteen hours.

The other two guys move in and it is strange. They are younger than me and I start to feel like a babysitter. Shihyuk Bang told me I was going to be the oldest alpha so it was going to be my responsibility to look out for the others and be there for them if they needed anything. 

I’m really not the paternal type and I had never pictured myself as a father. I was too fucked up to raise a normal child. 

I stare at my new housemates.

One was obviously trying too hard to be the representation of ‘hip hop’ and the other wasn’t even a rapper.

“What did you say your name was?” I ask.

The kid looks at me.

“Namjoon…uh, Rap Monster.”

“Rap Monster?” I chuckle.

He squares his shoulders.

“I’m the leader.” He says.

“Leader of what?”

“The group.”

I snort.

“What group? There’s only three of us.”

His gaze becomes sharper, a young alpha feeling threatened.

I meet his gaze head on and three seconds later, he lowers his gaze.

“We don’t know each other so maybe you can save your judgment until after you see what I bring.” He tells me.

Yeah, I could work with this one.

“Fair enough. Hoseok.”

He lowers his phone and he looks at me.

“What.”

“We have to work on your rapping skill.”

“I’m a dancer.” He says lifting his phone back up.

“You’re a rapper now so, let’s go.”

He smirks.

“Whatever you say, alpha.”

“As long as you remember your place.” I tell him.

He glares at me.

“My place is at the same level as yours, old man.” He taunts.

I smile.

“As long as you’re loyal.” I say putting my hand on the back of his neck.

His shoulders tense and he slaps my hand away.

“I’m not much of a follower.” He says.

“Did you hear that, leader? I would be worried.”

Namjoon gives me a dark look.

“Let’s go.” I order.

They follow me just the way I had expected.

We spend hours in the studio trying to find the right beats to the lyrics. I didn’t want our songs to be mistaken for pop. We were a hip hop group and that is the feeling people should get when they hear them.

I slap Namjoon’s hand away from my notebook.

“I was just going to see what you have.”

“Then you should wait for an invitation.”

“You have to report to me about-”

“When I have something to report then I will tell you.” I say cutting him off.

“Are you trying to challenge me for my position? Or are you just mad about the fact that you have to follow me?”

I look at him.

“I am here for one reason: to have my music heard by thousands of people. I don’t give a shit about group politics. You want to lead then that’s fine, just leave me alone to work.”

“Maybe you should tone down your fucking attitude.” He mutters.

I turn my body towards him.

“What?”

“I don’t want you scaring away the omegas.”

I snort.

“At this rate it’s just going to be three of us.”

“I found a new member.”

“Hmm.”

“He’s…young.”

“You all are.”

“Younger, I mean.”

“As long as he behaves.”

“I think you’re really going to like him.”

“You think so?”

He nods.

“He’s moving in tomorrow.”

“Fine.”

“You see what I just did? That’s the way you should report to me.”

I lift my hand to smack the back of his neck and he scrambles away.

I bite back my smile.

“Get out of here.” I say.

“I want you to be there tomorrow when the omega moves in.”

“I’ll be there. Are you done?”

“Yes.”

“Then get out.”

“This isn’t just your studio, you know?”

“I use it often enough.”

“I’ll see you at home.”

“Yes dear.” I say sarcastically.

He throws a paper ball at my head before hightailing it out of the room.

****************************

“Yoongi.” Namjoon says in a pleading tone.

I glance at him and he gives me a smile, his eyes crinkling closed.

“Stop trying to be cute with me. It doesn’t work.”

“Are you hungry? Do you want coffee?”

I look at him.

He’s still got the smile on his face.

The last time he had been this nice to me he had….

“Fuck no.” I say.

“You agreed to it when you signed up to be a part of this group.”

“I don’t care. I already told you. I don’t want an omega.”

“This one is really nice and he’s a good rapper.”

I snort.

“That’s what you said about the last one.”

“The last one was nice.”

“So what?”

“So you should give this one a chance.”

“Not interested.”

“He’s moving in tomorrow.”

“Then call him up and tell him to forget it.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Aren’t you the leader? Your team member isn’t happy, do something about it.”

“That’s not how it works.”

“Then change the rules.”

“Yoongi.”

“You try to force omegas on me and I’m just supposed to roll over and accept it?”

“If you would just try-”

“I don’t need an omega!” I say feeling irritated.

“Don’t you want companionship?”

“I am better off alone.”

“Okay, look. There are going to be three omegas in this group. Period.”

“Then you can take one.” I say standing.

It was better if I left, right now. Before things got heated.

I grab my things and I shove them in my backpack.

“Why are you being so difficult about this?”

“I don’t like meeting new people, I don’t like making small talk, I hate people trying to change my ways, and I don’t have time to coddle an omega. Get that through your head. If you’re as smart as you say you are then it shouldn’t take you long.”

I walk out of the studio and I walk to the bus stop.

I needed to cool off before going home.

Finding the perfect partner and falling in love was not in the stars for me. I had made my peace with it, I just wished everyone else understood that.

*****************************

The new omega moves in the following afternoon.

I keep on working as Namjoon does the introductions, not even bothering to acknowledge the new person in the house.

The son of a bitch hadn’t even told me what time the omega was going to move in so I had purposely stayed out all day.

What a coincidence that the moment I walk through the door, the omega shows up.

“Let me show you to your room.” Namjoon says and the omega follows after him.

I clench my fists.

Hoseok chuckles and I look at him.

He shakes his head.

“You really like fucking with the omegas don’t you?”

“What else am I supposed to do with them?”

He laughs.

“You want him?” I ask.

He waves a hand my way.

“He looks like the sensitive type.”

“He’s a rapper. Supposedly.” I say.

“Really? Maybe he raps about Disney movies.”

I laugh.

Namjoon and the omega come back.

“Are you guy’s hungry?” He asks.

“Do you know how to cook?” Hoseok asks.

“A bit.”

“What are you going to make?”

“I make really good ramen.”

“Ah. Well, we already have a ramen chef. What else can you make?”

“Well…”

“Hurry up and answer me. Didn’t you say you cook?” Hoseok asks, his voice demanding.

I glace at him.

On the outside he looks normal, he’s got that nice smile on his face but his eyes are narrowed. He is in a challenging mode and his target is the omega.

I look back at my computer screen.

I wasn’t about to stop him, he was doing me a favor actually. The faster the omega left, the faster things could go back to normal.

“Hoseok.” Namjoon says.

“I’m just making conversation.”

“Then tone down the aggression a bit.”

“Speaking of aggression, I hear you’re a rapper.” Hoseok chuckles.

“I am.”

“Show us a bit then.”

“I don’t-”

“Freestyling is hard.” Namjoon says. “You should know that.” He tells Hoseok.

“I am a rapper in training.” Hoseok says.

I smirk.

“Rap something.” I say.

The omega looks at me and I meet his gaze.

I suppose he was good looking but he was too young and too soft. He was never going to make it out here.

“I saw you rap once.” He tells me.

“And?”

“I was glad when I found out you were a part of this group.”

“Don’t expect me to say the same thing about you.” I tell him.

He lowers his eyes.

“Yoongi.” Namjoon tells me.

“He can sleep on the sofa.” I say making my way to the room.

Hoseok’s wild laugh follows me.

The omega leaves the following day much to my satisfaction.

Hopefully this was the last one Shihyuk and Namjoon tried to force on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin is the first omega I actually like and it’s because he’s not for me.

It’s easier to get along with omegas who don’t want to tie you down. Plus it doesn’t hurt that he’s respectful and quiet.

He is really young and I can understand his melancholy. A young boy needed his family to feel secure and loved. 

His sad eyes cut me deep and I began to worry and try for Jimin. I make conversation and I listen to what he had to say.

I teach him about music and writing lyrics and I find myself wishing we were a family he could rely on.

I roll over with a sigh, still somewhere between awake and asleep.

Jimin shouts and I sit up.

I hurry out of my room and I skid to a stop in the living room.

“Just let him go!” Namjoon shouts pulling on Hoseok’s arms.

“Stay out of it!” Hoseok says shoving him away.

Jimin’s wide scared eyes look my way.

I walk over to Hoseok and I grab the back of his neck in a tight hold.

“Get off of him. Right now.”

He takes a moment before moving off of Jimin.

Jimin scrambles away and he hides in Namjoon’s arms.

“Are you okay?” Namjoon asks.

Jimin nods, his breaths coming out in panicked pants.

“Bow your head.” I say.

Hoseok resists and I have to force him to expose the nape of his neck.

I slap the back of his neck and he turns on me in an instant.

“Do it.” I say as he clenches his hands.

His breathing is labored and his eyes are wild.

“Come on!” I shout.

He pushes past me and he slams the door shut on his way out.

Jimin hugs me.

I pat his back.

His warm breath hits the side of my face and the scent of young unbonded omega is strong.

I turn my face away.

“Jimin can’t stay here with Hoseok like this.” Namjoon says.

“Are you kicking me out?” Jimin asks.

“No.” I say tightening my arms around him.

“We’ll just move you into a hotel room until we find an omega for Hoseok.” Namjoon tells him.

“And how long is that going to take?” Jimin asks.

“Hopefully not long enough.” I say.

“Okay.” He says quietly.

I ruffle his hair and he smiles at me.

Namjoon gives me a narrow eyed glare.

I cup Jimin’s face and he puts his hands over mine.

“Maybe you should got pack an overnight bag, huh?”

He nods.

“Go on.” I say nudging him. “I want to leave for the studio in twenty and you’re coming with me.”

“I’ll be quick.” He says hurrying to his room.

I look at Namjoon.

“You like him.” He tells me.

I shrug.

“He’s a good kid.”

“Is that all you think of him?”

“Why? Was I supposed to say I wanted to get in his pants the way you do?” I say crossing my arms.

He looks away.

“Jimin isn’t for me.” He says.

“Who is he for then? Because he’s obviously not for Hoseok.”

“The last alpha.”

“Uh huh. And you’re going to be alright with someone else taking him?”

“I have to be.”

“For someone so smart, you sure can be stupid at times.”

“I have to do what is best for the group.”

“Keep talking like that and I might just come to respect you.”

“You don’t respect me?”

I pat his back.

“All I due time, kid. All in due time.”

**************************

“So? Did you find an omega for Hoseok?”

“No. But there might be a solution to our problem.”

“Other than having him neutered?”

He snorts.

“What’s the solution then?”

The doorbell rings and he holds up a finger.

He opens the door and the new scent hits me.

Fuck this kid.

I grab my laptop and I walk around the table.

“This is Yoongi.” Namjoon says grabbing my arm and blocking my exit. “Yoongi, this is Kim Seokjin.”

“Hello.” The omega says.

I don’t even look at him.

“He’s our oldest alpha and you will be sharing a room with him.”

I glare at Namjoon.

“I’ll just go put my things in our room then. Can you help me?” He asks me.

“Today’s no good for me. Try next year.” I say pushing Namjoon aside and going to the room.

I shut the door.

Fuck my life!

Why had I agreed to this again?

I throw some shit around in frustration and I stay locked away in the room for four hours. I would have stayed all night but I got hungry and the smell of delicious food had me salivating.

I come out of the room and Jimin smiles at me as he sets the table.

“When did you come back?” I ask.

“About an hour ago. I would have said hi but I thought you might be sleeping.”

I rub his back.

“What did you make? It smells delicious.”

“I made it.” The new omega says walking over. “And it’s fettuccini alfredo.”

I ignore him and I take my seat.

“You could at least offer to help me bring out the food.” He tells me.

“Jimin, get me some water.” I say.

Jimin moves to obey me but the new omega grabs his arm.

“A person with no manners should get his own drink.” He tells me.

I glare at him and he stares back.

I smirk.

“Be a good little omega and get me water.” I tell him. 

“Why should I?”

“Because I know omegas like you. You act tough but you like being bossed around. It gets you all wet and handsy.” I wink.

He chuckles.

“You’ve never met anyone like me.”

“That’s what they all say. Get me some water.” I order.

“Get it yourself and while you’re at it, suck your own dick.”

My muscles clench with the need to hit something.

He turns his back and heads to the kitchen with an open mouthed Jimin in tow.

Hoseok laughs and I glare at him.

“I like him.” He says sitting down.

“Fuck you. Get me some water.”

“Please don’t start any shit with Jin.” Namjoon says sitting down. “I really don’t care if you want him or not, okay? Jin is going to be a part of this group, we need him.”

“For what?” I ask. “To act cute?”

“You think I’m cute? That’s so sweet.” Jin says sarcastically.

He sets the pot down on the table and I reach for the spoon but he shoves my hand away.

He serves Jimin and himself first before setting the serving spoon down.

“Eat up.” He says smiling.

Jimin glances at us.

“Go on.” Jin urges as he eats.

Jimin takes a small bite of food.

Who the fuck did this omega think he was to show this kind of disrespect?

I glare at him but he ignores me as he makes conversation with the others.

I can feel the vein in my temple start to throb with suppressed anger.

Namjoon glances at me.

He serves me before serving himself and Hoseok.

I eat as fast as I can without choking and then I get up and walk back to my room.

“At least pick up your plate.” Jin shouts after me.

I raise my middle finger before going into the room.

*************************

“Don’t.” Jimin says.

“Come on.” Hoseok says pulling him closer.

“Hoseok.” Jin says standing over him.

Hoseok looks at Jin.

“Get off of him.”

“We’re just having fun.” Hoseok smiles.

Jin pinches the side of Hoseok’s neck and Hoseok shouts in pain.

“What the fuck?” Hoseok says grabbing his neck.

“What’s the matter? We’re just having fun.” Jin tells him.

Hoseok leaves the couch and goes to his room.

I smirk down at my laptop.

At least he was good at something else besides pissing me off.

“You okay, huh?” Jin says sitting beside Jimin.

I glance at them.

“Yeah.” Jimin says fixing his t-shirt.

Jin pulls Jimin into a hug and Jimin goes willingly.

“Let’s see if there is anything good on TV.” Jin says.

They start watching television and keeping up commentary, soon they are laughing and making too much noise.

I shut my laptop and I put it in my bag.

“Are we being too loud?” Jimin asks.

“I have to go to the studio.” I say standing.

“I’m going to make dinner soon. Will you be back by then?” Jin asks me.

I put on my shoes and grab my keys before walking out.

When I come back very early the next morning, Jin has moved into the room and he’s asleep on my bed.

I glare at his back and I fight the urge to grab him and throw him out of the room.

I consider sleeping on the couch but I have my pride and I will not be forced out of my own room. So, I change into my pajamas and I lie down as far away from him as I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe Jin threatened Jimin the first time they met. I never would have expected that from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex ahead.

“So are you ever going to talk to me?”

I continue reading my book.

He sighs.

“Can you at least hang up your clothes?”

“You’re the omega, you pick it up.”

“I am not your maid.”

“Then I guess they will stay where they are.”

“I am not living in a filthy room.”

“You know where the couch is.”

“I am not sleeping on the couch.”

“Suit yourself.”

“Please just pick up your things.”

I roll onto my side, my back to him.

“Fine. Be a child if you want.”

He leaves the room and I smile in satisfaction.

It was taking longer for him to quit but he’d get there.

I throw more clothes on the floor and I kick his shit around before going the studio.

When I come back, Jin is pissed off and it makes me happy.

I throw my bag on the bed before going in search of dinner.

Jin starts nagging at me but I just work around him.

“I’m talking to you.” 

He grabs my face and I shove his hands off none too gently.

“Get off of me.”

That he would even put his hands on me made me see red.

“Then listen to me! Don’t think that just because you’re an alpha that it’s going to stop me from kicking your ass. Now go pick your shit up off the floor. It’s not just your room anymore.”

“Stupid bitch.” I say shoving him aside.

He ass hits the counter and it makes me feel a little better.

I smirk at him before turning away.

If this didn’t make him leave then I might have to break some of his stupid Mario figurines.

“Hey, shitty alpha.”

I turn to tell him to watch his mouth if he knew what was good for him but the slap catches me off guard.

My cheek stings with the force of it.

I look at him.

His fingers are shaking and sweat has broken out across his top lip. His pupils are dilated and he’s breathing fast.

He either got off on hitting alphas or he was scared. 

I meet his gaze.

He licks his lips.

“Talk to me that way again and next time, it’s going to be my fist.” He warns. “And it’s not going to be your face I’m going to be aiming for.”

“Holy fuck.” Hoseok says.

“I’m going to take a shower and when I get out, that room better be clean.” He says wagging his finger at me.

I laugh and he frowns at me.

“What?” He asks.

“Do you know how close you are to dying right now?” I ask crossing my arms across my chest.

“You wanna fight? It won’t be my first time putting an alpha in his place.”

I step up closer to him and his body tenses as he fights the instinct to step back.

I pat the side of his neck condescendingly and he shoves my hand away.

“I bet you’re really awkward when you fight.”

His face turns red and I push him aside as I walk to the room.

“Yoongi.” Namjoon says.

I slam the door to the room shut.

I fist my hands in my hair and I take deep breaths. 

My legs threaten to give out suddenly and I sit on the bed, my heart thundering in my chest.

I don’t think I’d ever felt this amped up other than when I perform on stage. I’d never felt this challenged either and by an omega no less.

I clench my shaking hands and I let myself fall on my back.

“Shit.” 

It takes a long moment for my body to calm down.

I sit up and I stare at the mess littering the floor.

I pick up my clothes against my will and it pisses me off. I throw the clothes back on the floor and I lie down. Five minutes later I get up and I pick my stuff up again.

“What are you doing?” I ask myself.

I stare at the Mario figurines all lined up on the bureau.

I grab one and I lift it.

I stare at the wall and I tighten my hand around the plastic toy. It threatens to fall apart in my hand.

If I did this then I know he will leave, without a doubt. I just had to make the choice. 

Would our lives be better without Jin in the picture?

I take a deep breath before setting the figurine back down.

I know in my heart that the answer is no and no matter how much I dislike him, I couldn’t do that to the kids or our group.

“Damn it all to hell.” I say throwing my shoes in the closet.

I pretend to be asleep when he comes in two hours later.

He slides into bed beside me, the bed shifting as he rolls onto his side.

“Thank you for picking your stuff up.” He says quietly. “I’m sorry about hitting you earlier but I think we can both agree you deserved it.”

Bullshit.

“Well. In my head you agreed you deserved it but then, the version of you in my head isn’t such an asshole.”

A sudden smile spreads across my face and I am unable to suppress it.

His fingers lightly touch my back and I force myself not to twitch away.

“If you ever call me a bitch again, I will kill you.” He whispers.

I swallow down my laugh.

This was my first time receiving hushed threats from anyone.

It was cute.

***************************

“Here.” I say shoving the box against his chest. 

Jin stares at me.

“Take it!”

He grabs the box.

“What is it?”

“Open it and find out why don’t you?”

I walk to the fridge and I pull out a bottle of water.

I felt really awkward standing here waiting for him to open the box.

Lately I’ve found myself being nice and considerate of him and his feelings which pissed me off to no end but apparently I had no control over it.

Now I had gone and done this stupid thing and it was too late to take it back.

He removes the box lid and he pulls out the t-shirt.

“I figured that every true fanatic should at least have one.”

He chuckles and holds it up against this chest.

“I’ve always wanted one but I could never bring myself to buy it.”

“So you’ll buy the dolls but you won’t buy the t-shirt?”

“They are figurines and that’s different. It’s private, this advertises my obsession.”

“Try it on.”

He takes off the t-shirt he has on and I look away before glancing back.

I catalogue the smooth skin that is exposed before he covers it with clothes again.

I clear my throat.

He smooth’s down the t-shirt.

“Thank you.” He smiles.

“Whatever.”

I turn away and his warm lips land against my cheek.

I pull back and look at him.

“Maybe I can do something nice for you later.” He says seductively.

My heart pounds in my chest but I pretend to be unaffected.

I raise my eyebrow.

His face turns red and he starts laughing.

“Sorry.” He says covering his mouth with his hand.

“Maybe you should practice your pick up lines.”

“Any suggestions?”

“Why would I give you suggestions?”

“You’re the one I’m meant for. Who else would I offer myself to?”

Shock goes through me and I stand up straight.

“Take your time.” He winks.

I grab the back of his neck and I press my lips to his.

His hands touch my back and I pull him closer as I deepen the kiss.

I scream at myself for falling for his omega wiles but it’s not my fault.

I had not been prepared for someone like Jin. He was not like the others. He was something new and different. Something that I had to discover.

************************

I push into him and he groans.

“Not so hard.” He says.

“This is the way I do it.” I tell him.

“Not with me. Now go slower.”

I pinch his nipples in retaliation and he arches into my touch.

I lean forward on one elbow and I hold his hip with my other hand.

His hands caress my back and his mouth touches my chest.

I force myself to slow my speed down, desire burning deep in my belly.

He moans against my ear and I bite his shoulder.

“Feels so good.” He moans.

I screw my eyes shut.

“Don’t talk.”

“Why not?”

“If you don’t want me to fuck you hard then please stop saying shit like that to me.”

He rakes his nails down my back and I shiver.

I moan.

“I want to feel you come inside of me.” He whispers, nipping my ear.

“Jin.” I say warningly.

His hips move in time with my thrusts and I grit my teeth as he tightens around me.

“Stop it.” I tell him.

“This is so you remember who you belong to.”

He flips us over and he starts to ride me in earnest.

I thrust up into him as he pushes down.

“I’m close.” He says gasping.

He grabs my hands with his, twining our fingers together.

I thrust up hard and he cries out as he comes.

The force of my orgasm leaves me drained and boneless.

A strange feeling comes over me as I stare up at him.

I caress the side of his neck and he looks down at me.

“I love you.” I whisper.

He smiles and he leans down to kiss me.

“I love you.” He says against my mouth.

I pull him down over me, deepening the kiss.

He puts his hands on my shoulders, his weight already a familiar comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

Namjoon had his reservations about Taehyung but the one I was concerned with was Eric. I did not like the vibes he was giving. Two hours in the house and the omega was already strutting around like he was lord and master of the house.

Jin gives Eric a side glare before focusing back on the laundry he was folding.

I look at Taehyung who is sitting next to Jimin as they play a game on the X Box. 

The kids had already washed dishes and cleaned the kitchen for Jin and they had been given the rest of the day off so they were doing what kids do.

Taehyung laughs, a loud and crazy sound, and Jimin’s sweet laughter flows with his. Something clenches in my heart to see our maknae so happy.

Jin chuckles as he watches the kids having fun.

Taehyung shoves Jimin with his shoulder and Jimin giggles, his eyes crinkling into a very attractive eye smile.

“You…you can’t stop driving it into the lake.” Taehyung chuckles.

“Shut up. It’s hard!”

“Just move the controller to the left or the right.”

“I’ve never played this game before. Just show me how to do it.”

Taehyung kneels behind Jimin and he reaches around and places his hands over Jimin’s as he shows him how to use the controller.

“Like this.”

“Ah! I get it now.”

“Got it?”

“Yeah. Just don’t go too fast.”

They start playing again and I go back to my work.

“What are you guys doing?” Eric asks.

“I thought that was obvious.” Taehyung responds and I smile.

He was a quick one, Taehyung.

Eric chuckles.

“You’re so funny.” Eric says.

There is something in his voice, a threat, and I look up.

Eric shoves Taehyung and Taehyung glares at him.

“Why did you do that?” Jimin asks pushing Eric back.

“Stay out of it.” Eric says knocking the controller out of Jimin’s hand. “You’re little friend here is just jealous.”

“Hey!” Jin shouts.

Eric glances at him.

“Leave them alone.”

“Whatever.”

Jin clenches his hands and I glare at Eric.

“There is nothing for me to be jealous of.” Taehyung snorts and Eric looks back at him.

“It’s just a matter of time before you’re kicked out.” Eric says.

“Why would he get kicked out?” Jimin asks.

“Because Hoseok is going to pick me as his omega.”

Taehyung laughs.

“I better give my sympathies to Hoseok then.”

I snort.

“Just because you’re with Hoseok doesn’t mean Tae has to leave.”

“Don’t be stupid. Of course he has to leave, no one wants him here.”

“I want him here.” Jimin says fiercely.

“No one wants you either. So, maybe the two of you should just leave together.”

Jin stands, ready to make his way over and I hold up my hand.

He stops, his face red with anger.

Jin getting involved right now would just escalate the situation.

I make my way over to the kids and I put an arm around Jimin and another around Taehyung.

“Who says no one wants them here?” I ask.

Eric looks at me, his face guarded.

“Don’t make any plans yet.” I tell him. “Things might not work out the way you think.”

He sniffs and goes to the kitchen.

“Don’t pay too much attention to him. Even if Hoseok picks him, I don’t think he’s a good fit for this group. We already have enough rappers.”

“Okay.” Jimin says.

They go back to their game though their mood has dampen.

Jin looks at me.

I nod towards the kids.

He stands behind the couch.

“I am going shopping, you guys want to come?”

Jimin and Taehyung glance at each other.

“But we have to make a stop first. My favorite bakery is a block away from the grocery store and I am not passing up an opportunity to eat cake. You guys in?”

The kids shoot up from the couch, shouts of agreement echoing around the house.

I shake my head.

“We’ll be back in a bit.” Jin tells me.

“Be careful.”

He nods.

I kiss his neck and he leads the kids out of the house.

I sit back down with a sigh.

I had to talk to Hoseok about this. I just hoped he made the right decision.

************************

I tense as unfamiliar arms twine around my waist.

“Appa.” Taehyung says reclining against my back.

Hearing him call me that gives me a strange feeling. It was like panic and a sense of rightness. 

I’d been a father this whole time and I hadn’t even realized it until this kid called me dad.

My eyes sting with tears and I push them back down.

There was no need to get over emotional over something I hadn’t wanted to begin with.

“What is it?” I ask.

He sighs.

“I think it’s time I left.” He says quietly.

I push his hands away and I turn to look at him.

His eyes are teary.

“Hoseok doesn’t like me so there is no point in staying. It’s just going to be harder for me to leave when he finally announces his choice.”

“I think you’re jumping the gun a bit.”

He shakes his head.

“You know as well as I do who he’s going to pick. He hasn’t even talked to me this whole time.” He sniffs. “He’s too happy with his mate. Can you tell Jimin…tell him that I love him. And tell Eomma Jin that I will never forget his kindness.”

“Taehyung.”

“Thank you for making me feel at home.”

He throws his arms around me suddenly and I pat his back.

I can feel his tears on my shoulder and I hold him tighter against me.

A ball forms in my throat and I am choked by emotion.

I felt like I was losing a child and it is a thought I can’t bear.

“You’re not leaving.” I say.

“I have to.”

“No, you don’t.”

I pull back and I cup his face.

“We will figure it out but this is where you belong. This is your home, Taehyung and I am not letting you leave.”

He nods.

I pat the side of his neck.

“Go on. Go wash your face before Jin sees you.”

“Okay.”

I make my way to the bedroom and I lie down.

I close my eyes and I press my shaking hands to the mattress.

“You okay?”

I open my eyes and I look at Jin.

He stares down at me with a worried look on his face.

I hold out my hand and he takes it.

I pull him down on the bed with me. He rolls on his side, his head pillowed against my shoulder and I put my hand on his back.

“I just realized something.”

“What?”

“I’m a father.”

He chuckles.

“You’ve been a father for months now.”

“But it’s finally clicked in my mind.”

“And what brought around this revelation?”

“Taehyung was going to leave.”

He sits up.

“What?! But….my baby can’t go.”

“It’s okay. I’ve convinced him to stay.”

“I have to go and see him, make sure he’s okay.”

“Hoseok has to make a decision.”

“We’ll just have to push him in the right direction.”

I shake my head.

“Even if he doesn’t pick Taehyung, I will not let our child go.”

“I trust you.”

“Good. Now go and see your baby. All this emotional crap has drained me.”

“We both know you don’t need an excuse to sleep.”

“But I have one so you can’t say anything.”

He laughs.

“Well, you have three hours. Make the most of it.” 

“Hey. Just don’t spoil the kids too much, they’re hard enough to control as it is.”

“You’re the one who lets them stay up until two in the morning playing video games.”

“Just go.”

“Can’t handle the heat can you?” 

“You want to continue to get some on a regular basis?” I threaten.

“You think you can withhold sex from me?”

“You’ll be begging for it in no time.”

“Like you’re that good?” He smirks.

“Fuck you.” I chuckle.

“Today’s no good for me. Try next year.”

I tackle him down onto the bed and he screams with laughter as I tickle him senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin is such a mom in ‘BTS in Dubai’ when he tries to clean a smudge off of Jimin’s face with his thumb.


	5. Chapter 5

“I have to talk with Hoseok.”

Namjoon nods before leaving the studio. 

I look at Hoseok.

“What do you need to talk about?” He asks crossing his arms.

“You’ve had enough time to make a decision. Which way are you going to go?”

“Why? Are you trying to make the decision for me?”

“No, but an omega has to go and we can’t waste any more time. So, who is it going to be?”

“Shouldn’t I be talking to Namjoon about this?”

I cross my arms.

He sighs.

“Eric is a fun guy.”

“So? Is that all you’re basing your decision on?”

“I’m not finished. You really don’t like him do you?”

“I’m already enough of an asshole for all of us, we don’t need another one.”

He chuckles.

“That’s true.”

I punch his thigh and he groans.

“I’m just agreeing with you.” He whines.

“Well don’t. Now answer my question.”

“I want Taehyung.”

I snort.

“You sure have a strange way of showing it.”

“Isn’t this a bit like the pot calling the kettle black? At least I haven’t called him a bitch.”

I lift my hand and he covers his face with his arms.

“Maybe you should start showing your interest some more before Taehyung decides for himself and leaves.”

“He won’t leave.”

“You sure about that?”

“Not really.”

“Then you better get to it. I heard some alphas were hitting on him when he went to the bakery with Jin.”

He frowns.

“Who was hitting on him?”

I shrug and I sit back in my chair.

“A couple of young guys. Very handsome according to Jin. Why he was checking them out I’d rather not know. But Tae seemed to be liking the attention.”

“Those motherfuckers were trying to move in on my territory?” He asks pounding his fist on the desk top.

“Technically it’s not your territory and don’t ever call him that to his face if you want to keep your dick. Taehyung is pretty intense.”

He smiles.

“I know. He’s perfect.”

“Then stop wasting your time with useless omegas.”

“I will.”

“Good. Now, get out.”

*************************

I knock on the door.

He doesn’t answer.

I sigh.

This little shit was going to make me beg.

Fuck.

“Jimin.” I say knocking again.

He doesn’t say anything.

I clench my fists.

Jin raises an eyebrow at me.

“What?” I mouth.

He nods at the door.

“I’m trying alright?”

He shakes his head and I wave him away.

“I need to speak with you.” I say knocking again.

“Go away.”

“Appa needs to talk to you so just open the door.”

Jin snorts and I give him the finger.

He pinches the side of my neck.

“Motherfucker!”

“Are you talking to me?” Jimin asks.

“No. I was talking to the idiot who has just forfeited a week of sex.” I say glaring at Jin.

He blows a kiss at me before walking away.

“Just open the door alright? This won’t take long.”

He cracks open the door and he peers out at me.

“What do you want?”

“First, I have the right to punish you for fighting.”

He rolls his eyes and he starts to close the door but I push it open.

Taehyung looks at me from his place on the floor.

He raises his eyebrows at me.

“Shut up.” I tell him.

He smirks.

I look at Jimin.

“Second, I might have been too hard on you.”

“Might have been?” He asks crossing his arms over his chest.

I sigh.

“I was too hard on you. You were just defending yourselves from a bully.”

“So…”

“What?”

“I’m not hearing the words I want to hear.”

“What happened to the sweet boy who used to live here?” I ask touching his head.

He pushes my hand away.

“You have to say it.”

“I’m sorry.” I mutter into my hand.

Taehyung chuckles.

Jimin puts a hand up to cup his ear.

“What was that? I didn’t catch what you said.”

“I’m sorry! There. Happy?”

He throws his arms around me.

“I forgive you.”

I roll my eyes and I pat his back.

“Thank you so much for being so kind.” I say sarcastically.

“Aww. I forgive you too.” Taehyung says joining the hug.

“Get off me.” I tell them.

**************************

“What.” I say glaring.

He clears his throat.

“I need the room and you know he can’t stay in there with the alphas.”

“I think it’s going to be fun.” Jin smiles.

I turn my glare on him.

“It’s only for a little while.”

I look back at Namjoon.

“How long is a little while?” I ask.

“A few days. A week or two.”

“That is not a few days.”

“I’ll move a cot in.” Namjoon assures.

“Oh, yeah. The cot solves all my problems!”

“Yoongi.” Jin says.

“The kid-”

“Our child is going to be staying in our room for a few days. What is wrong with that? We are his parents and it is our responsibility to look out for him. Would you really let him stay in the room with strangers? Or sleep out in the couch where he can be subjected to unknown things in the middle of the night?”

Why did he have to go with worst case scenarios?

Now I can’t stop thinking of Jimin being raped in the middle of the night while we slept only a few feet away.

I tap my temple with the pen trying to get the horrific thoughts out of my mind.

“No.” I finally say and Jin nods in satisfaction.

“I’ll tell him to pack some of his things.” Namjoon says.

I sigh.

Jin puts his hands on my shoulders.

“I really hope one of these guys is the right one for Jiminie. Not that I want him to have an alpha, he’s still too young.” He says.

“If the sons of bitches try something, I will rip off their balls and force them to eat them.” I say clenching my hands.

“Settle down there papa bear. Let’s meet them first before we cut off their balls.”

“As long as you remember that we’re in this together. Don’t try to wuss out on me when I tell you to hold them down.”

“Are you kidding? If they try to force themselves on Jiminie, I will be the one doing the cutting.”

“Deal.”


	6. Chapter 6

I walk into the room, careful not to make too much noise so that I don’t wake up Jin or our guest.

I change into my pajamas in the dark before turning to crawl into bed.

I stop, my knee on the mattress, as I spot the figure curled up next to Jin.

I sigh.

“Seriously?”

I consider getting into bed anyways but that would just be too weird.

I make my way over to the cot.

I had to remember to wake Namjoon up very early tomorrow morning as punishment for doing this to me.

I lie down on my side but I can’t fall asleep.

I roll over and I stare at Jin’s peaceful face.

I rub my tired eyes and I try to deepen my breathing.

Just as I am dozing off, a familiar weight drapes itself against my back. He puts an arm around my waist and I twine our fingers together.

“So basically the kid is sleeping in our bed and we have to fit ourselves into this cot.”

He chuckles.

“Basically.”

“Remind me to thank Namjoon.”

“I was thinking of making spicy curry tomorrow.”

I snort.

“I’m game.”

He kisses the back of my neck.

“You know. This could be very useful.” He says.

“How so?”

He puts his hand down my pajama bottoms.

I grab his wrist.

“With the kid in the same room?” I whisper.

“What? Is my man’s man shy?”

I can feel my face heat up.

“No. I just don’t feel comfortable doing this with him in the room.”

“He is sound asleep. Besides, doesn’t the possibility of getting caught get you excited?”

“Who are you?”

He chuckles against my shoulder.

“I told you, I’m not like the others.”

“I’m a little freaked out, to be honest.”

He snorts.

“Come on.”

“Go to sleep.”

“If you don’t want me to help you, then you could always help me.”

He presses up against my ass and I can feel exactly how excited he is.

I was kidding before when I said I was freaked out but now I really was starting to feel uncomfortable.

He was coming on too strongly and I was not used to this. Plus, I wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to do with that hard on or exactly how he wanted me to ‘help’.

I slide down onto the floor.

“Yoongi.”

I stand up and I point my finger at him.

“You can sleep there until you get your shit straight.”

“Where are you going?”

“I am sleeping on the bed where I know I will be safe. You just stay there.”

“Yoongi.” He chuckles.

It’s embarrassing to be running away from my omega, but at least no one was there to witness my humiliation.

I lie in bed, making sure to tuck the covers around my body.

I can hear him chuckling.

“Are you seriously going to sleep on the bed with Jimin than here with me?”

“Go to sleep, perv.”

“You’ll come around. I can be a very bad influence.”

“Shut up.”

Jimin rolls onto his back, his outstretched hand slapping me in the face.

I push his hand away.

“At least give me a good night kiss.”

“I don’t feel safe right now.”

He laughs.

“Shh! You’ll wake the kid.”

“Alright. Have it your way. But I promise, tomorrow night I’m going to have you on this cot.”

I shiver.

“I have a lot of work. I’m going to be busy tomorrow night.” I say quickly.

“Yeah. You are.”

He falls asleep soon after that and I am left staring at the ceiling.

I sigh and I force myself to close my eyes.

I wake up to Jimin draped against my back, his arms and legs holding me captive.

I try to squirm out from under him but he’s like a boa. The more I try to get free, the tighter he holds me.

“Get off of me.”

His soft snores are my only answer.

I was really going to make Namjoon pay for this.

**************************

I have to grit my teeth in order to stop myself from giving Taehyung the okay to chop off Yongah’s hand.

I was not going to send my kid to jail.

I take a deep breath and I let it out slowly.

Control. Control.

Taehyung manages to get the alpha to submit and I feel very proud of him. It was not easy for an omega to dominate an alpha, especially not young, stupid alphas. But then, my kids were not typical omegas.

I lose the little self-control I had regained when Soojoon calls my Jiminie a bitch.

I had still not forgiven myself for calling Jin a bitch and it just brings back my anger.

Feeling his flesh give way under my fist is satisfying and watching him fall is even better. 

“Remember our agreement.” Jin says and I look at him. “I just sharpened the knives too.”

I laugh.

The five alphas hunch their shoulders.

Taehyung’s eyes are wild and I can see the alpha in him. Namjoon is pissed but controlled. Hoseok looks at me, a soldier waiting for his orders.

Jimin’s eyes are teary and his face is red with shame.

“Jimin.” I say beckoning him closer.

I put my arm around his waist, my hand in his hip.

“You see this young boy you just disrespected?” I asks the fallen alpha.

Soojoon nods.

“Answer me when I talk to you!”

“Yoongi.” Namjoon says.

I crouch down and I grab Soojoon by the hair and I pull back his head.

His fearful eyes meet mine.

“Do you see the young boy you just disrespected?”

He glances at Jimin and I dig my nails into his scalp.

“Yes.” He groans.

“He is my child and if you ever disrespect him again, I will rip off your balls with my bare hands. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Soojoon says quietly.

I shove him away and he puts his hands out just in time to stop his face from smacking against the floor, much to my disappointment.

I look at Namjoon.

“You did your best.” I tell him.

He nods, his shoulders falling with disappointment.

“Wild dogs like these are useless and we both know they don’t belong.”

“Maybe but-”

“I don’t want any of them in the group. Get them out of here before I kill them.” I order.

I look at Hoseok and I cock my head towards the kids.

He takes Taehyung and Jimin to the room. The kids needed time to comfort each other and it was better to focus Hoseok on his omega than on the alphas, otherwise shit might really get out of hand.

Namjoon sighs and looks at the alphas, his hands tightly clenched.

“You can hit one if you want.” I tell him.

He chuckles.

“The problem is, will I be able to stop after one hit?”

I pat the side of his neck.

“Eric was on you but I am not blaming you for these sons of bitches.”

“Small mercies I suppose.”

“Now you’re learning.”

“You heard him!” He shouts at the alphas. “Gather your shit and leave if you value your lives.”

I look at Jin.

“You wussed out on me.” He tells me.

I pull him closer.

“The cutting would have been easy, dealing with the aftermath would have been harder.”

“So what am I supposed to do? I’m all amped up.”

I grasp his biceps.

“Let me show you how I used to get rid of my aggression.”

“Sleeping?”

I smack his ass and he punches my shoulder.

“Come on. We can get some more use out of that cot.” I tell him.

He smirks and pulls me towards the bedroom.

“Yeah, I’ll just take care of this then. No, it’s alright. I don’t need help.” Namjoon says.

I look at him.

“The responsibilities of a leader.” I wink.

He flips me off.

“Remind me to kick your ass.” I tell him.

“I’ll pencil you in for Thursday.” He says saluting me.

“Fucking kids.”

“They take after their father.” Jin tells me.

“You’re really asking for it.”

“Can’t wait.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jungkook is an interesting young man. He seems to have become completely bestowed with Jimin seconds after meeting him. I can tell by the way he looks at him, it’s like he can’t look away from fear that Jimin will disappear.

Jimin seems to like him just as much but he seems to be holding back. And I know it’s because of Taehyung.

They share a room but they don’t spend much time alone in it.

Taehyung monopolizes Jimin’s time and Jungkook is trying hard to be useful so he spends a lot of time in the studio and the practice room.

He’s a good kid and I know he and Jimin will be a good pair.

Jin had tried talking with Taehyung but it didn’t seem to have any impact and I know it’s only a matter of time before Jungkook stakes his claim.

He and Taehyung had been giving each other side glances all day long and they were not friendly or romantic in nature, they were challenging looks and I wasn’t sure which one of them was going to snap first.

I nudge Namjoon who is sitting next to me at the table.

He looks at me.

I nod towards the maknae’s.

Taehyung is slumped on the couch, Jimin in his arms and Jungkook sits alone on the recliner.

Namjoon sighs.

“At this rate, Jungkook might just give up on Jimin. They hardly spend any time alone without Taehyung monopolizing Jimin’s attention.” He says.

I snort.

“You think the kid is going to give up? Just look at him.”

We both look at Jungkook.

While Jimin and Taehyung are focused on the movie they are watching, Jungkook’s eyes unwaveringly stare at Jimin.

“I’ll talk to Jimin, get him to break away from Taehyung a bit.” Namjoon says.

“No.” I say.

He looks at me.

“Why?”

“Are you over Jimin?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“I’m just saying that you can’t be objective.”

“This is about Jimin and Taehyung, not about Jimin and Jungkook.”

“This is all because of Jungkook. I’ve seen the way you give him the cold shoulder.”

“Yoongi.”

“Are you going to deny it?”

He sighs.

“Fine. But I am trying to change. Jimin isn’t for me.”

“How many times have you said that?” I ask standing. 

“Too many.”

“And do the words have more truth now?”

He looks at Jimin before looking at me.

“Yes. We have the last alpha and he fits right into our insane family. I was chosen to be the leader and I will not jeopardize our family because of one sided love.”

“He would have said yes you know. But you are right. There is nothing more to do than move on now. You need to find an omega soon, it will help you.”

He nods.

“I know.”

“Good. I will talk with Jimin. You talk to Taehyung.”

“I actually do need to speak with him. Shihyuk wants us to pick stage names for Tae, Hoseok and you.”

“I already have a stage name.”

“A new name, one that will appease to the fans.”

“There is nothing wrong with Agust D.”

“I was thinking Suga.” He smiles.

“What.”

“To show your sweet, cute side.”

I grab the back of his neck.

“Okay! Okay!” He laughs.

“If you pick that name for me I will kill you.”

“I’ll pick something else.”

I release his neck and he rubs it.

“You better.”

***************************

“Sit down.” 

I push out the chair and he sits down.

“I haven’t finished writing the lyrics to the song you gave me.” He says quickly.

“We’re not here to talk about that. But seriously, get on it.”

“Yeah, I will.”

“How are things with Jungkook?”

His cheeks pink and he bites his lip.

“That good, huh?” I smirk.

He shoves my shoulder and I grab his hand.

“It’s not like that!”

“How is it then?”

“We talk.”

“Is that what you kids are calling it? Because I just call it fucking.”

“Appa! Oh my god.”

His face turns beet red and he lowers his head as he giggles.

I take his chin between my thumb and forefinger as I raise his head.

He meets my gaze.

“You haven’t been spending enough time together. It’s important that you nurture your relationship, it’s new and you need time to know each other. How will you know if it’s the right choice if you don’t even see each other for hours on end?”

“I know.”

“Is it Taehyung? Has he told you to stay away from Jungkook?”

“No! No. Tae knows I like Jungkook.”

“And how does he feel about that?”

“He doesn’t like it.”

“Has he asked you to choose?”

“No but I think he might.”

I nod.

“Hoseok says Tae will get over it once he realizes Jungkook is here to stay.”

“But?”

“But Tae is stubborn and I know it won’t be easy. I’m just scared that he and Kookie will hurt each other.”

“If they do get into a scuffle, don’t try to step in-between them. You’ll just get hurt in the process. I’ve seen alphas fight over an omega before and it’s not pretty. We will do what we can to stop that from happening but just make sure you are out of harm’s way.”

“Tae isn’t an alpha.”

“He thinks he’s your alpha. He’s already proven that by defending you against Eric and the alphas. In his head you are his and we’ve all let him believe that. We just have to get him out of that mindset.”

“Okay.”

“Spend more time with Jungkook. He’s been a bit aggressive with Namjoon and Jin. Having your attention will help him calm down.”

“I will.”

“Good. Go on, go find your alpha and let him feel you up a bit.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be telling me not to have sex?”

“We both know you’re jump on him the second he looks at you.”

“I have more control than that.”

“No, you don’t.”

He stands.

“Fine. I’m going to go have sex with Jungkook now.”

“That’s my boy.”

**************************

Shit with Taehyung and Jungkook goes down later that night at dinner and I know it’s because Taehyung noticed a shift in Jungkook and Jimin’s relationship.

He’s angry and scared of losing his best friend. Part of me understand but the other part of me is pissed as hell.

I had seriously gotten scared when I saw the kids lunge at each other, both of them trying to grab the others neck.

Jungkook gets the upper hand and my heart stops for a moment as his hand wraps around Taehyung’s throat.

They fall in a tangle of limbs, Jimin’s desperate voice shouting at them to stop but Jungkook and Taehyung are too focused on dominating each other to hear him.

I pull Jimin back as he gets too close to the writhing bodies and I push him into Jin’s arms.

I grab the back of Jungkook’s t-shirt and I pull him off of Taehyung.

He has long scratches on his arms that bleed freely and it pisses me off even more. I shove him down and he falls hard.

I grab Taehyung’s forearm and I stand him up, his neck red from where Jungkook had held him down.

“This is going to hurt and believe me, this hurts me too.”

“Yoongi.” Jin pleads.

He would be upset but this had to be done.

I bring my palm down against the pulse point of Taehyung’s wrist.

His whimper of pain makes my heart ache.

I release him and he falls to his knees, his shoulders shaking with his silent sobs.

Hoseok moves to comfort him.

My eyes sting with tears to know I was the cause of my child’s pain but I could not allow this type of behavior from him anymore, especially not towards the other members.

“I’ve been patient with you but enough is enough. I would understand if you had been defending our maknae from a stranger but we are a family now. I will not tolerate you guys fighting each other like this. And don’t think for one second that I won’t punish you. Now pick up the mess you made!”

I turn to look at Jungkook.

He meets my gaze, his look defiant.

I grab his neck and his shoulders tense.

“Bow your head.”

He resists for a moment and I tighten my hand. He stops fighting and he exposes the back of his neck.

I slap it, my fingers leaving a red imprint on his skin.

“These omegas are your family whether you like it or not. An alpha is supposed to defend the omegas, not attack them and you will defend them. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” He says through clenched teeth.

“You better.”

Jin hands Jimin a wet cloth and he wipes Jungkook’s arms.

“Taehyung and Jungkook are on dish duty for the next two weeks.” 

Jin nods.

“You will learn to work together and if you can’t, then you are both gone.”

I go to my room and I sit there trying to get my emotions under control.

These kids were going to be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joypark wanted me to elaborate on how Jikook’s relationship developed and I wanted to do that here but this is from Yoongi’s POV and he’s not a part of their relationship. I don’t know, there might have to be another installment. And I’ve been thinking about VHope. I think serenity goudeau was asking me about this too. 
> 
> What is a shipper to do?


	8. Chapter 8

I grab the back on Namjoon’s neck in a tight hold.

“Ow! OW!”

“What in the fuck is this?”

I hold up the promotional photo.

He looks at it before looking at me.

“You seemed to really like the name so-”

I dig my nails into his skin.

“Jin!” He shouts.

“Shut up. I told you what I would do to you if you gave me this stupid name.”

“Leave him alone.” Jin says pulling my hand off of Namjoon.

“Jin, you like the new name right?” Namjoon asks.

“He’s my black Suga, all mysterious and aggressive.” Jin says kissing the back of my neck.

“Who is going to take me seriously with a name like that?” I ask him. “Might as well have called me Kitten.”

Hoseok snorts and I glare at him.

Jin takes the promotional photo and he stares at it.

“I want this guys to tie me down with the chains he’s wearing and blindfold me with his beanie.” He groans. “Jesus Christ, I want Suga to fuck me so badly.”

I push Jin away before I grab him and bend him over the couch. Saying shit like that to me in front of the kids. The nerve of this mouthy omega.

“Gross.” Namjoon says.

I point my finger at him.

“Change it.”

“No!” Jin says.

“It’s too late.” Namjoon tells me. “The photos have already gone out and the cover for our album has already been printed with our stage names.”

I take a threatening step closer and he runs around the other side of the counter.

“I am going to make your life hell.” I say pointing my finger at him.

“More than you already have?”

“Oh! Burn.” Jungkook says.

“You starting shit with me now too, punk? Cause I’ve got enough for all of you.”

He laughs.

Fucking kids.

“Hey there sexy young thing.” Hoseok says pressing up against Tae. “What’s your name?”

“This crazy bastard.” I say shaking my head.

“My name is V.” Tae says with a seductive smile.

“Oh, V. Well, you’re in luck.”

“How so?”

“Because I’m your hope. I’m your angel.” He says nipping Tae’s neck.

Taehyung laughs.

“Hope?” Jimin asks.

“Of course, I’m Bangtan’s endless hope. J-HOPE!”

He gets really loud and I wince.

“Our hope? With that crazy look in your eyes and the wild laugh?” Jin asks.

The maknae’s laugh.

“I’m going to kiss you for that.” Hoseok says grabbing the back of Jin’s neck and pulling him forward.

He puckers his lips and makes kissing sounds.

Jin laughs and tries to push Hoseok’s face away.

I slap the back of Hoseok’s neck.

“Ow!”

“You see what you did? Like he wasn’t crazy before?” I tell Namjoon.

“At least he’s not aggressive anymore.” He shrugs.

“That’s supposed to make me feel better?”

*************************

“Hey. You’re back. Wow, Joonie wasn’t kidding when he said you work through the night.”

I stare at the stranger in my house.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Yoongi. You remember Jackson, right?” Namjoon asks.

“No.”

“You’ve met him before.”

“I’ve met a lot of people.”

“He was the MC the day we debuted on MelOn.”

“Doesn’t ring a bell.”

Namjoon sighs and Jackson laughs.

“Glad I made such an impression.”

“So, what is he doing here?”

“We are together.”

“And?”

“And he is going to be living here with me.”

“You sure about that?” 

“Yeah.” He says putting an arm around Jackson. “He’s the one.”

I study Jackson.

“Like what you see?” He smirks.

I roll my eyes.

“Yeah, he’ll fit right in.”

“Thank you for giving your permission.” Jackson says with a small bow.

He jumps on me, his arms and legs twining around my body. I shove him off.

“Not much for hugs, huh?” He asks.

“Unless you’re my omega, don’t touch me so freely. Alright?”

“You’re just saying that cause you don’t know me very well. Just give it time.” He says patting my arm.

I look at Namjoon.

He shrugs his shoulders.

“Why in the fuck am I surrounded by mouthy, headstrong omegas?”

“The cards you’re dealt in life.” Namjoon says.

“Shut up.”

I put my bag on the couch and I stare at the boxes littering the floor.

“Clean this shit up.” I tell them.

“I will once Namjoon makes room for them.”

“Namjoon.”

“There is no more room!”

“Can I take some of this stuff then?” Taehyung asks kneeling.

He starts riffling through one of the boxes.

Jackson squawks indignantly at Taehyung and moves to shove him away from his stuff.

They start playfully pushing at each other.

I watch Taehyung, trying to gage whether this was aggression or is he was really having fun. The smile doesn’t disappear and his expression is truly one of joy.

I look at Jackson.

His laugh is high pitched and it kind of hurts my ears but I’m used to Jin and Hoseok’s laugh, I am sure I will get used to Jackson’s laugh too.

He tickles Taehyung, careful not to dig his fingers too hard and he knows when to stop. He starts pulling things out and he tells Tae how he came to own the certain item.

Apparently everything he owns has meaning.

I roll my eyes.

Great, another chatty Kathy. 

I look at Namjoon.

He’s looking down at Jackson, a small smile on his face and I know this is the happiest I have seen the kid.

“So.” I say.

He looks at me.

“What about Jimin?”

He sighs.

“Jimin is my brother, Jackson is my omega.”

“Do the words have real meaning now or are you still trying to convince yourself?”

“You said there was nothing else to do but move on. I’ve moved on. I found someone who loves me and who I love. This is it.”

I nod.

“I meant when I told you to clean this shit up.”

“I will!”

“Don’t raise your voice at me.”

“Just go bother Jin.” He tells me.

“Watch it. You’re not the boss around here.”

“I’m the boss.” Jungkook says slumping down onto the couch.

I slap the back of his head.

“Hey! You’re going to mess up my hair.”

He runs his fingers through his hair.

“So what?”

“It has to be perfect.”

“Like Jimin hasn’t seen you at your worst?”

“I still want to look good for him.” He looks me up and down. “You might want to fix yourself up a bit.”

“This little shit.”

I swat his way but he ducks before going to the kitchen, to hide behind Jin I’m guessing.

“I should have killed you all when I had the chance.”

“You love us too much.” Jimin says walking over.

“I’ve been questioning that lately.”

“You’re going to stretch it out!” Jackson shouts.

Taehyung laughs.

“And now we’ve added one more lunatic to this ward.”

I walk into the kitchen.

“Yoongi. Did you hear the news?” Jin asks, a wide smile on his face.

I kiss his neck.

“About the new kid?”

“Yes! Isn’t it great?”

I open my mouth to ask him what was so great about it but the happiness on his face stops me.

I smile at him.

“Yeah, it’s great.”

He grabs my face and kisses me.

“Now our family is finally complete. We should celebrate.”

I caress the side of his face.

“Don’t make anything for dinner. Let’s order from our favorite restaurant.”

His smile is bright and I can’t stop myself from pull him into a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this installment. Thank you for coming with me on this journey.

I kiss the back of his neck and I put my hands under his t-shirt.

“What time is it?” He asks, his voice laden with sleep.

“Very early.”

“Did you eat?” 

“I ordered take out when I was in the studio.”

He circles his hands around my wrists.

“You’re overworking yourself.”

“Go back to sleep.” I whisper.

He’s quiet for a long moment and I close my eyes.

“You’ve been very quiet lately.” He says suddenly.

I sigh and I roll onto my back.

He rolls onto his side, facing me.

“I’ve got a lot of things running through my mind.”

“Does this have anything to do with B-Free and what he said?”

The rage I’d been trying to suppress comes back to the surface and I clench my hands.

“That motherfucker. Namjoon should have let me beat the shit out of him so that he thinks before opening his fucking mouth.”

“Yoongi.” He says putting his hand on my chest.

I cover his hand with mine.

“You know the consequences wouldn’t have been worth it.”

“But I would have felt so much better.”

He chuckles.

“Well, I am glad that Namjoon at least had the sense to stop you. I just wish I could have been there for you.”

“I think it was better that you weren’t there. I don’t want to take my anger out on you the way I used to do with the other omegas.”

“Your past lovers, you mean.”

“That’s what I meant.”

“Hmm. How many were there, exactly?”

I turn my head to look at him.

“Why?”

He sits up and stares down at me.

“I’m just curious.”

I shrug.

“I don’t know.”

“More than five?”

“Yes.”

“More than ten?”

“Jin.” I put my hand against the side of his face. “It’s not important.” 

“Answer the question.”

“Yes.”

“More than fifteen?”

“I don’t know. I think that some of them were repeats.”

He punches my chest.

“OW! What the fuck?”

“How dare you whore yourself around like that?”

“It was the lesser of two evils.”

He raises his hand in a threatening manner.

I grab his wrist and I pull him back down.

“Why are you getting all worked up about it? It’s the past.”

“You should have taken better care of your body. It’s mine, you know?”

“I didn’t know you back then.”

“Well you should have thought ahead.”

“I didn’t want a permanent omega.”

“Well, you have one now and I am not happy about the fact that you were such an easy lay.”

“Hey, now. That’s not exactly-”

“And you don’t even know how many there were! It just makes you stupid and irresponsible.”

He lies down and turns his back.

A jealous Jin is the most adorable thing I have ever seen. The fire in his eyes makes me want to lick his body until he’s burning with passion instead of anger.

I smile to myself before forcing it back down.

“Stop acting all high and mighty. We both know you weren’t a blushing virgin either.”

He sits up and looks at me.

“I was in a committed relationship for three years.”

“So you just gave it up?”

I shake my head at him pretending to be disappointed. Part of me actually was jealous of the fact that I had not been his first but I was no one to complain.

His face turns red.

“You want me to remind you how it feels to get slapped?”

I chuckle.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Getting my mind off the problem.”

He shrugs.

“It’s not a problem unless you let it become one. It’s not worth you stressing over the shit he said.”

“I know. I just have to work past the rage.”

“Let me help you work past it then.” He says straddling me.

“Your lines are still bad.”

“You like bad pick-up lines.”

“No. I just like the person saying them.”

***************************

“Ten day, all-expense paid vacation to Dubai!” I say waving the airplane tickets.

They get loud.

I hold up my hand to get them to quiet down.

“We will be staying in a fancy hotel, eating at five star restaurants, buying expensive shit you guys will probably lose before we make it back home. Namjoon.” I say looking at him.

The kids snicker.

“I haven’t lost anything in months!”

“You lost your passport in Finland. We almost had to smuggle you back into Korea.” Jin tells him.

“I still think that Santa stole my passport.”

“Santa wasn’t even there, you idiot.” Jackson tells him.

“Baby, whose side are you on?”

“The winning side.”

“Traitor.”

“Joonie, I love you but you lose things. All the time and you break things.”

“And he borrows things and doesn’t return them.” Taehyung says.

“We still had a fun time, didn’t we? And Jimin loses shit all the time too.” Namjoon says.

“I lost my suitcase, you lost your passport.” Jimin says. “It’s a big difference. Plus, I got my suitcase back. So.”

“Fuck you.” Namjoon tells him.

Jimin gives him the finger and Jin slaps his hand before sending Namjoon a warning look.

“Sorry.” Namjoon says.

“And Yoongi would have lost his tablet had I not found it and put it in my bag.” Jungkook says.

I grab the back of his neck.

“No one was asking you.”

He laughs and pushes me away.

I pinch his side and he squirms away.

“I’m sorry I won’t be able to make it for this trip.” Jackson says.

“I am too, baby. I’m going to miss you.” Namjoon says.

“Who cares about stupid Jackson?” Taehyung says. “We are going to Dubai!”

Hoseok laughs.

Jackson throws his napkin at Tae’s face.

“See if I let you borrow my leather jacket again.” Jackson threatens.

“I take it back. I’m sorry.” Taehyung says quickly.

“Just remember that it is going to be televised. So please don’t embarrass me.” I tell them.

“Shouldn’t you be talking to Jin?” Namjoon asks.

Jin reaches over and slaps the back of his head.

I should be telling Jin but I didn’t want him to be mad at me during the trip. I planned on eating good food, drinking amazing cocktails and getting laid every night.

“I don’t care! You can’t control my shit!” Taehyung shouts standing up and waving his arms around.

“Sit your ass down.” I tell him. “Now look, you guys know I love you.”

“AWW!”

“Shut up. Off camera you can be your abnormal crazy selves.”

“Look at him talking like he’s normal.” Hoseok says.

“I’m more normal than you. Off camera I don’t give a shit what you do but once that red light goes on, I expect each and every one of you to at least pretend to be human.”

“Don’t say that to the kids.” Jin says slapping my shoulder.

“You know it’s true.”

“Well…yeah.”

“Hands up, who thinks Jin can be embarrassing?” Namjoon asks.

Everyone raises their hands except for me and Jin.

“I am not embarrassing!”

“You walk around with a spoon in your hand when we go on TV programs.” Taehyung says.

“I was embarrassed.” Jimin says.

“He was creating a new concept.” I say putting my arm around Jin’s waist.

“I only did it once. And you guys have done way worse on camera than me.”

“I don’t think that true. You act childish sometimes.” Namjoon says.

Jin slaps his hand down on the table.

“You have some nerve to say shit like that to me.”

“Stop arguing. I was not asking for a consensus on who the most embarrassing member is. I am telling you to behave on camera. Got it?”

Half assed mumbles of agreement go up around me.

I sigh.

“Alright. Go pack. We leave in an hour.”

“An hour! That’s not enough time.” Namjoon shouts. “How can you put a time limit on packing?”

“What should I bring? I don’t know what to bring.” Jimin says in a panic. “I don’t think I can finish within the hour!”

Taehyung is up like a shot and he runs to his bedroom, Hoseok on his heels.

“This is a serious mental breakdown.” Hoseok says. “What kind of clothes should we take?” 

“Comfortable clothes.” I say.

“It’s still a broadcast, so I should take nice clothes. Ah, seriously? Now I’m freaking out.”

“Just pack what you need. This isn’t the time to look cool. You have fifty minutes left!” I say on my way to my room.

“What? Fifty minutes? How can this be happening?” Jin asks grabbing clothes and shoving them into his suitcase.

I lie down.

“Why aren’t you freaking out?”

“I have my camera, my passport, my electronics and my wallet. Also, the stylists will take care of our wardrobe.” I laugh.

He starts shouting at me.

I pull him down onto the bed with me.

“How about a quickie before we have to leave?”

“Do you seriously expect me to say no?”

“You might.”

“In your dreams maybe.”

I lean down to kiss him but he puts his hand over my lips.

“Do the thing I like.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

I sigh.

“The cute one.” He says.

I push him off of me and I kneel in the bed.

He lies on his side, his head held up by his hand.

“Go.”

I smile.

“Hello, I’m BTS’s Min Suga!” I close my eyes and I blow him a kiss as I undulate my shoulders.

He chuckles.

“I love it.”

“I hate you.”

He pulls me down over him.

“What would I do without you?” He asks caressing my face.

I kiss the inside of his wrist.

“I think the question is, what would have been of me had I not met you?”

“Lucky you, you’ll never find that out.”

I kiss him.

“If you ever try to leave me, I will kill you.” He whispers against my lips.

I chuckle.

“If I ever try to leave you, I give you permission to kill me.”

“Good. Now come on, are we having sex or not?”

“Your wish is my command.”

“And don’t you ever forget it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue from ‘Bon Voyage: Ep. 1’. 
> 
> ‘BTS in Dubai’ gave me a lot of Jikook feels as did ‘BTS Bon Voyage: Behind cam ep. 8’.
> 
> Part 3 coming soon!


End file.
